Multiple antennas and associated receivers are often used to detect and determine the angle of arrival (AoA) of an E signal (e.g., electromagnetic radiation such as radar). A difficulty arises in quickly and accurately determining AoA over the entire spectrum of different signals of interest, especially radar, for which the highest frequency of interest is typically at least nine times (9×) the lowest frequency. Similar difficulties may arise in connection with AoA determination in other situations.